Are You My Neighbor? (unreleased 1995 prototype VHS)
The second prototype VHS of Are You My Neighbor? is very identical to the final 1995 VHS release, but this version of the video here was never released for retail and scrapped. However, there is an opening to the VHS prior to the video which some copies of the final print would have, but the box cover has some minor differences. *As usual, like with the rarer 1995 Word, Inc. VHS copies of the episode, there is a blue variant of the 1991 Disney green FBI warning screens, and the Word, Inc. logo uses the Sega-Genesis-like fanfare. *While the front cover and VHS cassette sticker label are the same ones that would be used in the final print, the other sides of the box cover look slightly different as follows: **The Big Idea Productions logo from the 1993 spines of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is intact, and is also placed to the left edge of the top spine. **The Word, Inc. and Everland Entertainment logos, along with the running time and episode number are placed to the top of the left and right spines and the right edge of the top spine. **The VeggieTales logo is still kept in the center of each spine. However, a red line is placed beneath the logo, but the episode title oddly does not appear underneath and still below the VeggieTales logo. However, it is placed beneath the red line on the top spine. **The red column boxes below the episode title (i.e. the VHS format in black letters) are the same variant used from the "The Cathedrals: Camp Meeting LIVE" 1992 VHS. **The character window box on the left and right spines is used for the first time, although showing Larry instead of Jerry unlike with the later reprints. **Only two stills from the episode-- one from The Story of Flibber-O-Loo, and the other from The Gourds Must Be Crazy-- are positioned to the top left of the back cover. **All the text describing the episode and its plot are positioned to the very top, wrapping around the two stills that are on the top left. **The blue triangle stating the bonus segment "Silly Songs with Larry" looks different than usual. It instead says "Introducing the new segment: Silly Songs with Larry ... about his missing hairbrush!", with the "Silly Songs with Larry" text in black instead of purple. Given by the top sentence above "Silly Songs with Larry", it is possibly referring to the Silly Song segment coming back on the show after its controversial absence in the previous episode. **The Big Idea logo with Bob & Larry is used for the very first time in this episode, so Bob and Larry's poses with the logo on the back cover look different, with no shadow beneath. **The copyright info of the tape is stretched larger to fit the edges of the bottom portion of the back cover. Trivia *In real life, the 2nd prototype of the tape is entirely fake and is based on an actual dream by BigRedMonster86 (aka NebbaKNezzaFan228 on YouTube), who dreamt of finding the 2nd prototype tape on eBay. Category:Prototype Versions